Hordak Venomhook
Hordak Venomhook, is an Assassin and Gladiator, He was a prisoner and slave of ogres of the Gorian Empire, along with Kargath Bladefist and many other prisoners, Hordak freed himself from the ogres, and witnessed the foundation of the Shattered Hand Clan, but Hordak left the clan before Kargath joined the Iron Horde, with the help of an unknown elf, Hordak fleed from Draenor, traveling in time, to the present. Early Life Not much is known about where Hordak was born, much less who are his parents, only knows that he was born a slave of ogres, as a child, he suffered torture, physical and psychological violence, and severe punishments coming of ogres. Hordak spent most of his childhood shackled, caged, trapped as slave of ogres. As a teenager, still suffering abuses from the ogres, Hordak was being trained to fight as a gladiator in the arenas of Highmaul. Adulthood Hordak was growing, and now, Gladiator of the Highmaul arenas, yet was still a prisoner and slave of ogres, every passing day, every battle he won, he slowly became a rage and destruction machine. much of the part of his adulthood, he spent chained, imprisoned, bound only by his left hand. Even when he won a battle, Hordak felt no honor, nor happiness, only anger, with no hope, he literally was just waiting for death to come to him. each passing day, he just wanted his own death, had no hope that someday would escape from that place. Freedom & The Foundation of the Shattered Hand Hordak was chained in the Highmaul dungeon, he saw a prisoner who managed to pick up a rock from the floor, and with this rock, he began to crush his own left hand that was chained. that way, the prisioner freed himself, not only Hordak, but all the prisioners there, looked at him, and the prisioner just threw the rock near Hordak, and he just talked to all orcs: "take your vengeance". So did Hordak, with a unique chance ,like the prisoner, he crushed his own left hand, in exchange for his freedom, a heavy price to pay. And so Hordak followed the prisoner, who led the ex-slaves for an furious attack against the king ogre. orcs, who were once slaves, now armed with blades replacing her hands, furious, attacked the ogres in an uncontrolled bloodlust. In this brutal attack, the prisoner who motivated the others ripped the head of the ogre king, and all former slaves , including Hordak witnessed the foundation of the Shattered Hand clan. Shattered Hand life. After his freedom, Hordak served as a member of the Shattered Hand clan, his left hand was chopped off by himself, has now been replaced by a hook. Hordak finally gotten his freedom, and revenge of the ogres that once tortured, abused and enslaved him. As part of the clan, Hordak taught himself the art of silent assassination and stealth, becoming one of the best assassins of the clan. also alone, Hordak learned to control his bloodlust. The time passed, even free of ogres, Hordak sought their freedom, and began to have thoughts which he refuted the ideals of the clan. Hordak not want to be tied to anything. Leaving the clan & Time Travel One day, Hordak was talking to Kargath that he would leave the clan, and he wanted to be free, when a mysterious orc came to Kargath, with a tempting offer: join the recently formed Iron Horde to conquer and dominate Draenor, and the world beyond The Dark Portal. Before Kargath accepted the offer, Hordak left, leaving the Shattered Hand clan, forever. With Shaterred Hand clan in Iron Horde, Hordak was considered a deserter, for leaving the clan in a war situation. Several rewards were put to Hordak's head, and Hordak used his stealth and assassin skills to evade anyone who tried to kill him. He escaped to Tanaan Jungle, where he met a mysterious elf who promised help Hordak to escape Draenor. Hordak just wanted to flee from Draenor, so he accepted the proposal of the elf, who opened a portal in space-time. Teleporting Hordak to the future (present time). Life after Draenor / Nowadays Hordak, after his escape from Draenor, spent years working as a bounty-hunter and assassin, traveling Azeroth, fulfilling contracts, and hunting those who have a reward on his head. Among the Mag'har orcs, he is known as "the orc who exterminated the Shadowblades", when he killed the last Shadowblade member. Nowadays, he spends time traveling, and hunting wanted criminals, bounty-hunting, completing contracts and trying to forget his past.